Airborne Robots
Airborne Robots is the third level of Geometry Dash Meltdown and is the first level to be rated as hard. It is also the first level to use jump rings, like Polargeist, and also the first level with ball, like Cycles. Description Airborne Robots was created during the Update 2.0 phase of Geometry Dash, featuring high decorative detail and moving objects, giving the level a futuristic feel. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 25% and is collected during the first cube sequence. There is a platform with a green lock, which will lower if the key at 17% is collected. To get the key, jump over the double spike set early to jump again at the same height. The platform above will lower so to jump again and collect the green key. *The second secret coin is located at 66% and is collected during the ship sequence. On the lower platform of the third pillar, there is a path that leads to the coin. If the player has trouble remembering which pillar this is, there are three arrows facing up stacked on top of each other before this pillar. *The third secret coin is located at 98% and is collected during the final cube sequence. After hitting a jump ring, there is another jump ring which is invisible on top of the decorative skull. By tapping at the right time it will lead you to an alternate pathway above the normal route, where you must jump a final time to collect the coin. Not jumping will result in a crash. Walkthrough Trivia *Airborne Robots is the first Meltdown level to introduce the ball form. *Completing the level takes 1:37, making it the longest Meltdown level. It is 14 seconds longer than the shortest level, which is Viking Arena. *Airborne Robots is the only 'Hard' rated level to award 3 stars upon completion. *It is the 6th and latest level to award an ultimate icon, for collecting all 3 coins in the level. *This level, Viking Arena , Cycles , Theory of Everything , Electroman Adventures , Theory of Everything 2 and Geometrical Dominator are the only levels that continue playing music after completion. *Out of all the coins in the levels of Geometry Dash Meltdown, Airborne Robots contains the coin that is collected the farthest into the level, with the third coin being collected at 98%. **It is also the coin obtained farthest into a level across both Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Meltdown, together with Stereo Madness. *This level, Deadlocked and Viking Arena all have keys as a way of obtaining a secret coin. *Airborne Robots is the only level that contains an object with an opacity of 0, the invisible jump ring at 97%, which is used to obtain the third secret coin. *The ultimate icon of this level is the icon of the game. Gallery AirborneRobotsMenu.png|Level Selection AirborneRobots.png|Key to unlock first secret coin (Cube) AirborneRobotsB.png|First Secret Coin (Cube) AirborneRobotsC.png|Second Secret Coin (Ship) AirborneRobotsD.png|Third Secret Coin (Cube) Category:Levels